Willan
by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
Summary: When Phobos and his Hun army attack, Will goes to the army, disguised as a man, to save her father's life, with the help of her mischevious guardian Irma. But will she able to keep her secret? Or will she disgrace her family? R AND R
1. The invasion

Willan

Long ago the kingdom of Meridian was ruled by a wise and powerful Queen named Elyon and she protected her people from anything that might threaten them. So she had built a large wall that went around the border of Meridian to better secure it. She thought that no one could pass it. But Elyon was about to be proven wrong.

One night a guard named Aldarn was walking down the great wall when suddenly a hawk flew down and grabbed his helmet of his head. The bird let out a screech and a grappling hook appeared on the edge of the great wall. That one was followed by several more. Aldarn quickly ran to warn everyone else.

"We're under attack!" He yelled. "Light the signal!"

As he reached the ladder to climb up, Frost the hunter and the tracker appeared. They tried to cut the ladder, but Aldarn made it up in time. He ran over to light the fire when suddenly he saw a dark figure. He gasped when he saw the figures face. It was Phobos, the most dreaded man in all of Meridian. He was the leader of the Huns, a powerful group of fighters.

He walked over to the other side of the cauldron as the hawk flew down and landed on his arm. Aldarn stood still for a minute before lighting the fire. Phobos stared at him steadily.

"Now all of Meridian knows that you're" Aldarn said.

Phobos grabbed a flag with the Meridian symbol on it and put it in the fire. "Perfect, that just what I wanted," He sneered.

About an hour later the General of Elyon's army, Raythor, approached her throne and bowed before her.

"Your majesty, the Huns have crossed our northern border," He told her.

"Impossible," Elyon's advisor, Cedric, scoffed. "No one can get through the great wall!"

Elyon held up a hand to silence him and looked at Raythor.

"Phobos is leading them," Raythor told her.

Elyon sat up straight and narrowed her eyes at his name. Even in the royal palace people feared his name.

"We will set up defenses around your palace immediately," The General promised her.

"No," Elyon said standing up. "Send those troops of yours to protect my people. Cedric."

"Yes your highness?" Cedric asked as he followed Elyon down the steps until she stopped at Raythor.

"I want you to make sure that ever province gets word of this invasion, I want reserves called up, and as many new soldiers as possible," Elyon said.

"Forgive me, my queen, but my men can handle Phobos and his army," Raythor said.

"I can't and won't take any chances with this Raythor," Elyon said. "A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

Elyon was partially right. However the person who would be that difference was not a man but rather a young girl…

In one of Meridians cities a young girl was sitting on her bed playing with some rice in her bowl. She had bright red hair, brown eyes, and wore a pink shirt and tan pants with white tennis shoes. Her name was Will Vandom.

Will sighed as she thought of the big day ahead. It was the day all the young girls in the city went to the matchmaker. Making a good match was one of the most important things a girl could do to bring her family honor. Unfortunately Will was never the girly-girl type, she was more tomboyish. She sighed again. She had a feeling that something was going to go wrong during her meeting. That was why she was writing everything down on her arm with a pen. Sure it was cheating, but Will did not care.

"Be quiet and demure, graceful, polite, delicate, refine, posed, and punctual. Yes! Ha, ha! I got it!" Will cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

Suddenly the rooster outside crowed startling Will. She had forgotten that she had to get her chores done before she went to town, and she would already be late as it was. She ran from the room blowing on the ink on her arm to dry it.

"Napoleon! Napoleon! Na-" Will cut off when she saw her black cat sleeping on the floor.

She gently shook him awake. "What is it doll?" The cat asked sitting up.

"I'm sorry Napoleon, but I need your help doing my chores or else I'll be super late!" Will said as she tied a sack of grain to Napoleon's waist and a stick onto him so that it was directly above his face.

The cat shook his head. "Nu uh. No way doll. The last time you had me do your chores for you I nearly got fried! There's no way that I'm…" He trailed off when Will tired a ball of yarn on the end of the stick.

Just as Will knew it would Napoleon's feline side kicked in instantly and he ran outside trying to get the yarn. The red head laughed and ran to get her things ready while Napoleon did her chores.

Napoleon ran outside past the chickens leaving a grain trail for them to peck at. The chickens then chased after Napoleon to get more grain. They ran past Will's horse, Mr. Huggles. He had a grey coat and a white mane. He neighed and shook his head at the sight.

In the family Temple Will's father, Tony Vandom, who had his daughters red hair, was praying to the family ancestors.

"Honorable ancestors please help Will impress and matchmaker today," He said.

Suddenly Napoleon came in and ran around him in a circle. The chickens then began to eat the grain around Tony.

"Please, please, help her," Tony said with a sigh.

As he stood up to leave, Will ran up the steps holding a tea pot and tea cup.

"Dad I brought the-" Will cut off when she tripped and dropped the cup and tea pot. Luckily Tony caught the teapot with the cane he was using to stand just in time. The tea cup crashed to the floor though.

"Will, "Tony said, shaking his head.

Will shrugged. "No biggie, dad. I brought a spare!" She said pulling the extra cup out of her pocket. Then she poured some tea into the cup. "Remember the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning."

"Will," Tony began.

"And three cups at night," Will finished.

"Will, you should already be in town," Tony said. "We are counting on you to-"

"To uphold the family honor," Will finished having heard that speech a thousand times before. "Don't worry dad, I won't let you don't," Will promised, as she hid her arms from her father so he wouldn't see her writing.

"Wish me luck!" Will cried as she ran off.

"Hurry, Will!" Tony called after her.

After she was gone Tony looked down and saw Napoleon playing with the yarn, which he had managed to get off the stick. He sighed.

"I'm going to pray some more. That girl's going to need it," Tony said with a small chuckle.


	2. Honor to us all

Honor to us all

In town Susan Vandom passed back and forth. Standing beside her was her old friend Yan Lin.

"Susan is your daughter here yet?" Kadma asked as she poked her head out of her shop.

Susan shook her head no.

Kadma sighed. "Well she had better hurry up. Nerissa is not a patient woman."

Susan sighed. "Of all days to be late, why did Will have to pick this day? I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck!"

Yan Lin snorted. "Please how lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides I have a special luck charm right here."

Then she held up a small cage. Inside was small green animal. It was the passling, Blunk. (A/N Blunk is the size of Crickee in this story)

Yan Lin smiled at the passling. "This is your chance to prove yourself, Blunk."

Blunk looked confused, until Yan Lin covered her eyes and stepped into the busy street.

"Yan Lin, no!" Susan cried.

As Yan Lin walked two carts were coming toward her in opposite directions fast. There was a crash and dust flew everywhere. When it cleared Yan Lin stood on the other side of the street, unharmed.

Yan Lin laughed and held up Blunk in his cage.

"This passling's a lucky one!" She cried. Blunk fainted in terror over what had just happened.

Susan shook her head and sighed. Then she heard a horse neigh and she turned her head to see Will riding in on Mr. Huggles.

"I'm here!" Will cried jumping off of Huggles. Her hair had straw in it. Susan looked at her daughter sternly.

"What?" Will asked. "But mom I had to-"

"None of your excuses, young lady," Susan said, pushing her daughter into Kadma's shop. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

As soon as she was inside Kadma took one look at Will and sighed. Will raised an eyebrow. Why was it then whenever she was around people sighed more than usual?

Then Kadma began to sing.

Kadma: **This is what you give me to work with?**

**Well honey, I've seen worse**

Kadma took Will behind a screen and undressed her.

**We're gonna turn this sow's ear**

Will was then thrown into a bath

**Into a silk purse**

"It's freezing!" Will said, her teeth chattering.

"It would have been warm if you had been on time," Susan laughed.

Kadma: **We'll have you washed and dried**

**Primped and polished**

**Till you glow with pride**

**Just my recipe for instant bride**

**You'll bring honor to us all**

Susan then noticed the smudged ink on her daughter's arm.

"Will, what's this?" She asked.

Will snatched her arm away. "Um notes. In case I forget something," She admitted sheepishly.

Yan Lin handed the cage with Blunk to Susan.

"Hold this we'll need more luck then I thought," Yan Lin said before walking away.

A few minutes later Will's hair was being done by Cassidy and Halinor.

Cassidy: **Wait and see**

**When we're through**

Halinor: **Boys will gladly to war for you**

Cassidy: **With good fortune**

Halinor:** And a great hairdo**

Both: **You'll bring honor to us all**

Susan led her daughter outside where other women were preparing their daughters.

Women: **A girl can bring her family**

**Great honor in one way**

Will walked by two men who were playing checkers. She smiled and made a move that helped one man win.

**By striking a good match**

Susan led her daughter away while the winning man laughed.

**And this would be the day**

At another place, Bess and Courtney Grumper were dressing Will up in a light pink and dark pink dress.

Bess: **Men want girl**

**With good taste, calm**

Susan: **Obedient**

Courtney: **Who work fast paced**

Susan: **With good breeding**

Courtney: **And a tiny waist**

Courtney and Bess pulled the dress tightly around Will, making her gasp.

Courtney, Bess and Susan:** You'll bring honor to us all**

Will followed Susan through town. Will smiled when she saw a little girl playing happily with her doll.

Town: **We all must serve our Queen**

**Who guards from the Huns**

A boy ran passed the girl and snatched the doll away from her.

**A man by bearing arms**

Will took the doll from the boy and gave it back to the girl, who hugged her doll tightly

**A girl by bearing sons**

Will then sat on the floor while Alchemy did her makeup.

Alchemy:** When we're through**

**You can't fail**

**Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale**

**How could any fellow say 'no sale?'**

**You'll bring honor to us all**

"There, you're ready," Susan told her daughter proudly.

"Not yet," Yan Lin said, walking over with items in her hands. "An apple for serenity and a pendant for balance." Then she pulled out a necklace of jade and put them on Will's neck.

Yan Lin: **Beads of jade for beauty**

**You must proudly show it**

Yan Lin held up the cage with Blunk in it and put it in Will's sash.

**Now add a passling**

**Just for luck**

**And even you can't blow it**

Will walked away toward the matchmaker's home.

Will: **Ancestors, hear my plea**

**Help me not to make a fool of me**

**And to not uproot my family tree**

**Keep my father standing tall**

Will ran to catch up in line with four other girls.

Will and Girls: **Scarier than the undertaker**

**We are meeting our matchmaker**

Town: **Destiny guard our girls**

**And their future as it fast unfurls**

**Please look kindly on these cultured pearls**

**Each a perfect porcelain doll**

Girl #1: **Please bring honor to us**

Gilr#2: **Please bring honor to us**

Girl#3: **Please bring honor to us**

Girl#4: **Please bring honor to us**

All: **Please bring honor to us all!**

The girls' knelt on the ground. The matchmaker, Nerissa, slammed the door open and called the first name.

"Will Vandom."

"Present!" Will replied, standing up.

"Speaking without permission," Nerissa said, writing on a clipboard.

"Crap," Will muttered, humiliated.

"Who spit in her bean curd?" Yan Lin muttered to Susan.

Inside Will was hyperventilating as Nerissa looked over her.

"Too skinny. Not good at all for bearing sons," Nerissa said.

Blunk then opened the door to his cage and jumped out. Will saw him, grabbed him, and hid him behind her back.

"Recite the final Admonition," Nerissa ordered. Will held up her fan. "Fulfill your duties calmly and…" She looked down at the notes on her arms, which was smudged slightly. "…Respectfully. Uh, reflect before you snack. Act, thus shall bring you honor and glory!"

Will took a deep breath, fanning herself. Nerissa grabbed the fan out of Will's hand and searched it for cheat notes. Finding none, she raised her eyebrow at Will. Then she took her arm and led her to a table.

"This way," Nerissa said. Sitting down, she let go of Will's arms, the ink on covering her hand.

"Now pour the tea. To please your future in laws you must demonstrate a sense of dignity." Nerissa rubbed her finger over her mouth, making an ink mustache. Will had been staring at Nerissa and was pouring the tea onto the table. She quickly regained her composure and poured it into a cup, while Nerissa continued. "You must also be poised."

Will looked into the cup and saw Blunk lounging in it. Nerissa picked it up.

"Um pardon me," Will whispered.

"And silent!" Nerissa cried.

Not wanted Nerissa to drink Blunk, Will tried to take the cup from Nerissa. "Could I just take that back, for a moment?"

They did a little tug of war before Nerissa fell backwards, the tea spilling all over her and Bunk falling into her dress.

"Why you clumsy…" Nerissa started. She trailed off when Blunk started moving around. She fell backwards onto a little lantern. Nerissa jumped up the bottom of her dress smoking slightly. Will, trying to cool it down, fanned it. This only caused Nerissa's behind to catch on fire.

Outside the people cringed as they heard something break and Neriss's yell.

Yan Lin smirked. "I think it's going well, don't you Susan?" She laughed.

Suddenly Nerissa burst through the doors trying to put out the fire. **"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"** She screamed.

Will got the tea pot and flung the remaining tea on Nerissa. It put the flames out and drenched Nerissa. Will quickly ran back to her mother with an angry Nerissa behind her.

"YOU A **DISGRACE**!" Nerissa yelled. "You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring your family honor!" With that Nerissa turned and went back into her home. Susan and Yan Lin hugged Will, who only hung her head in shame, knowing she had failed her family.


	3. Reflection

Reflection

Later that day Will led Mr. Huggles though the gate that led to her farm. Napoleon scampered up to her.

"How'd it go, doll?" He asked.

Will didn't answer she just walked past him. Then Tony walked out and smiled at his daughter. Will held Mr. Huggles head closer to hers, too ashamed to face her father. Will led Mr. Huggles to a water trough and started at her reflection sadly.

Will:** Look at me**

**I will never pass**

**For a perfect bride**

Will looked up and saw Susan telling Tony what had happened. Tony hung his head sadly.

**Or a perfect daughter**

**Can it be?**

**I'm not meant to play this part?**

Will opened the cage and let Blunk out. Blunk stared after her sadly knowing that he had caused this.

**Now I see**

**That if I were truly**

**To be myself**

Will jumped onto a bridge railing and walked on it before jumping off.

**I would break my family's heart**

Will looked into the pond at her reflection

**Who is that girl I see?**

**Staring straight back at me**

**Why is my reflection**

**Someone I don't know?**

Will walked into the family temple.

**Somehow I cannot hide**

**Who I am**

**Though I've tried**

**When will my reflection show?**

**Who I am inside**

Will wiped her makeup off and put her hair down.

**When will my reflection show?**

**Who I am inside**

Will walked outside and sat on a stone bench beneath the cherry blossom tree. Tony walked over and Will turned her head. Her father sat down next to her.

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year," He said. Then he pointed to a small bud. "But look, this one's late. And I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all."

Will smiled at her father who smiled back. Then they heard drums sounding. Tony stood up a serious look on her face.

"Dad what is it?" Will asked.

Cedric and a few other soldiers were riding toward the village to deliver the news of the invasion. Will, Susan, Tony and Yan Lin started to walk out of the house.

"Will stay inside," Susan ordered. When her back was turned, Yan Lin cleared her throat and gestured for Will to go up on the roof. Will looked over the roof to watch what was going on.

"Citizens, I bring a proclamation for the Imperial city!" Cedric cried out. "The Huns have invaded Meridian!"

Everyone gasped including Will. Cedric continued.

"By order of the queen one man from every family must serve in the Imperial army!" He cried. Then he held up a scroll and read the names off of it. "The Tubbs family!" A young boy named Martin walked up and took a scroll from one of the soldiers. "The Dun family!" Uriah walked up and took a scroll. "The Vandom family!"

"No!" Will gasped in horror. She looked at her father who handed his cane to Susan and walked over with a limp.

"I am ready to serve the queen," He said. Just as he was about to take his scroll, Will ran up.

"Dad you can't go!" She cried.

"Will!" Tony cried.

"Please sir my father has already fought bravely-!" Will was cut off when Cedric rode between her and the soldier.

"Silence!" He cried. Then he turned to Tony. "You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence!"

"Will, you dishonor me," Tony said. Will dropped her head sadly, as Yan Lin took Will's arm.

"Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung camp!" Cedric ordered, handing Tony the scroll.

"Yes sir," Tony replied. Then he walked back to his house. Susan tried to give him back his cane, but he refused, walking past his wife.

Later that night Will came to the room where her father kept his armor. She watched as he opened the closet and took out a sword. Tony moved the sword around in ways he had learned years ago. Suddenly his leg gave out. Will watched in horror as he dropped the sword and leaned against a pillar for support. Will backed away very afraid for her father's life.

At the dinner table, everyone sat in silence. Even Yan Lin was somber. Finally Will couldn't stand it. She slammed her tea cup on the table and stood up.

"You shouldn't have to go!" Will cried.

"Will!" Susan cried.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for Meridian!" Will cried.

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family," Tony replied.

"So you'll die for honor!?" Will practically shouted.

"I will die doing what's right," Tony said, standing up.

"But you-!" Will began.

"I know my place!" Tony shouted at his daughter. "It is time you learned yours!"

Will's eyes widened in shock and tears filled them. Then she ran from the room in tears.

It was raining as Will sat on the Great Stone Dragon statue. She looked up and saw her parent's room. Susan walked away from Tony and out of sight. Tony blew out the candle to rest for tomorrow. Will thought for a second before she got a look of determination on her face.

She walked to the family temple and lit the incense. Blunk watched as she bowed her head and ran out of the room. She went to her parent's room and took the scroll. In its place she left her favorite necklace. Then Will went to get her father's armor. She didn't need to cut her hair as it was already short. Then she put the armor on. She walked to the stable to get Mr. Huggles. At first he didn't recognize her until Will calmed him down. As Will mounted him, she looked back her house one last time. Then she burst through the gates and rode away.


	4. The guardian?

The guardian?

After Will left, Yan Lin shot awake. A minute later she ran into Susan and Tony's room.

"Will is gone!" She cried.

"What?" Tony asked shooting up. Then he saw the necklace where the scroll had been. He picked it up. "It can't be!"

Then he ran into his armor room and opened the doors to find his armor gone. He ran outside. "Will!" He fell to the ground due to his injured leg. He looked up and saw the open gates. "No," He whispered.

Susan knelt next to her husband. "You must go after her! She could be killed!"

Tony shook his head. "If I reveal her, she will be."

Yan Lin stared on sadly. "Ancestors hear our prayer. Watch over Will."

Inside the temple the head granite tombstone began to glow. Then the head of the council, the Oracle, appeared. He turned to a small statue.

"Irma, awaken," He commanded. The statue shook before falling to the ground with smoke bursting from it. Out of the smoke came a small dragon sized girl with honey brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a dark purple dress with pink leg warmers. It was Irma.

**"I LIVE!!"** Irma shouted. "So tell me what mortal needs my protection great Oracle? You just say the word and I'm there!"

"Irma," The Oracle said.

"Let me say something. Anybody who's foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be mine!" Irma said, doing karate kicks and punches.

"Irma!" The oracle cried. Once he had the girl's attention he gestured to more statues on the walls above them. "These are the family guardians. They…?"

"…Protect the family," Irma muttered.

"And you, O, demoted one?" The oracle asked.

"I…ring the gong," Irma said reluctantly.

The oracle nodded. "That's right. Now wake up the rest of the council."

Irma sighed and held up her gong. "One family reunion coming right up." Then she walked through the temple banging her gong. "Okay, people, people, look alive. Let's go, come on, get up. Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing, trust me!" Irma yelled.

The other tombstone glowed and the rest of the council, including the four dragons and the nymph Xing Jing

"I knew it! I knew it! That Will was a trouble maker from the start!" Luba cried, turning toward Tibor.

"Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family!" Tibor cried.

"She's just trying to help her father!" Xing Jin cried.

"But if she's discovered Tony Vandom will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family! Traditional values will disintegrate!" The pearl dragon cried.

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm," The red dragon added.

"My children never caused such trouble! They all became acupuncturists!" Luba cried. Irma didn't even look up from her newspaper. She just adjusted her reading glasses.

"Well we can't all be acupuncturists!" The Tibor cried.

"No! Your great granddaughter had to be a cross-dresser!" The black dragon yelled.

"Let a guardian bring her back!" Xing Jing suggested. Irma, knowing what was coming, tried to sneak away, but Tibor grabbed her.

"Awaken the most cunning!" He said holding to a statue.

The pearl dragon grabbed Irma and held her up to another. "The swiftest!"

Another grab from the red dragon. "No send the wisest!"

"Silence!" The Oracle cried. "We will send the most powerful of all."

Irma laughed getting on an empty pedestal. "Okay, okay, I get the Jif! I'll go!"

There was silence before the council burst out laughing. Irma glared at them.

"What?! You guys don't think I can do it!? Watch this here!" Irma cried. Then she shot a thin stream of water out of her palm. "Aha! Jump back I'm pretty hot huh? Don't make me have to freeze nobody to prove no point!"

"You had your chance to protect the Vandom family!" The Oracle cried.

"Your misguidance led the yellow dragon to disaster!" The red dragon cried.

"Yeah thanks a lot!" The yellow dragon snapped.

"And your point is?" Irma asked.

The oracle came right up in her face. "The point is we will be sending a real fighter to defend Will."

Irma's jaw dropped. "What? But I'm a real fighter!" She yelled.

"You are not worthy of this spot!" The oracle said pulling her off the pedestal. "Now awaken the great stone dragon!"

He flung Irma outside the temple. Her head popped in a second later. "So you'll get back to me on that job thing?" Her answer was the gong that was hurled in her face.

She grumbled as she walked down the steps. "One freaking chance, is that too much to ask!? I mean it's not like it'll kill ya!" She muttered.

Then she arrived at the great stone dragon. "Yo rocky wake up! You gotta go fetch Will!" She cried. When nothing happened she threw her gong to the side. "Go one boy go get her! Come on!"

Nothing happened. The small girl sighed and climbed to the top of the statue.

"Hello? HELLOOOO?! **HELLO!"** She yelled. Then she swung her gong and it broke of the ear. She tried to put it back in place, but couldn't

"Uh oh!" She muttered. Then the whole thing collapsed. Irma dug her way out of the rubble and tapped the head.

"Uh, stony, stony?" Then she panicked. "Oh man, they're gonna kill me!"

Then she heard the Oracle's voice. "Great Stone Dragon, have to awakened?"

Irma acted quickly and held up the dragons head. "Uh, yes I just woke up. I'm the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Will! Did I mention that I was the Great Stone Dragon?" She asked nervously.

"Go the fate of the Vandom family rests in your claws!" The Oracle said.

"Don't even worry about it!" Irma replied. "I will not lose faith!" Then she rolled backwards with the head landing on top of her.

"Ow! Oh, my elbow! Oh, I know I twisted somethin'!" Irma muttered from under the stone. Then she heaved it off of her.

"That's just great! Now what? I'm doomed! And all cause Ms. Man had to take a little drag show on the road!" She cried.

Suddenly Blunk appeared. "What…are..you?" Irma asked slowly.

"Name is Blunk. Blunk a passling," He replied.

"Well what do you want? Cause in case you haven't noticed I have just sentenced myself to death," Irma said with a groan.

"Blunk think that girly should go and get Will," Blunk said.

Irma stood up straight. "Go get her?! What the matter with you?! After this great stone humpty dumpty I'd have to bring her home with a medal to even set one foot in the temple!" She cried. Then her eyes widened when she heard her own words.

"Wait, that's it! I'll make Will a war hero and they'll be freaking begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now girl!" Then she ran off to find Will.

"Wait for Blunk!" The passling cried catching up with her.

"What makes you think you're comin'?" She asked.

"Girly need a lucky passling," He replied.

Irma stopped and turned to face. "You're lucky? Do I look like a sucker to you?" Irma asked with a laugh.

"Blunk think girly more loser," Blunk retorted.

"What do you mean a loser!?" Irma cried. "How about I grab you by the shirt and throw you across the yard? Then how's the loser, me or you?"

Blunk shrugged. "Blunk don't know."

Irma sighed. "Well it's looks like I'm stuck with you, so let's go, Blunk!"

Then the wannabe guardian and Blunk continued on their journey to find Will.


	5. Bad first impressions

Bad first impressions

Up in the mountains of Meridian, Phobos and his army were riding toward the capitol. Phobos stopped his horse and pointed in a direction. Tracker and Frost jumped off their horses and went off. A few seconds later they returned with Meridian soliders.

"Imperial scouts," Frost snarled.

Phobos got down off of his horse and knelt in front of the frightened men. "Nice work gentlemen. You've found the Hun army."

The army laughed while the younger of the scouts glared at Phobos.

"Queen Elyon will stop you!" He cried.

"Stop me?" Phobos asked. "Why she invited me." Then he grabbed the scout by his throat and held him in the air. "By building her cursed wall she challenged my strength. Well I'm here to play her game." Then he threw the scout on the ground the both men ran off. "Go and tell your Queen to send her strongest armies. I'm ready."

As the men ran off, Phobos rubbed his chin in thought. "How many men does it take to deliver a message?" He asked.

"One," Frost replied, holding up a bow and arrows.

Meanwhile Will was outside the army camp practicing her man voice.

"Excuse me? Where do I sign in? Ah I see you have a sword I have one too! They're very manly and tough!" Will tried to pull her sword out of its sheath, but dropped it.

Mr. Huggles fell on his back laughing. Until Will threw her shoe at him, hitting him in the head.

"I'm working on it!" Will yelled. Then she sighed. "Oh who the heck am I fooling? It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army."

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?" A voice suddenly cried. Will whipped around and saw Irma's giant shadow on a rock. "Let me hear ya say 'Ah'!" Irma said.

"Ahhhhhh!" Will screamed , as she and Huggles dove behind another rock.

"That is close enough!" Irma said.

"A ghost!" Will whimpered.

Irma continued. "Get ready, Will, you salvation is at hand! For I have been sent by your ancestors-" The girl stopped as she noticed Blunk's shadow making a small hand sign of her, mocking her. Irma kicked the passling in irritation. "- to guide you through your masquerade!"

Then she knelt down to Blunk and handed him a leaf. "C'mon if you wanna stay then you gotta work it!"

Blunk fanned the fire making it rise up higher.

"So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death!" Irma cried.

"Who are you?" Will asked in awe

"Who am I? Who am I?! Why I am the guardian lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Irma!" The girl said emerging from behind the rock, revealing her true size to Will. The red head stared at Irma for a minute.

"I am pretty hot huh?" Irma laughed. Suddenly Huggles stomped on her. Will quickly stopped her horse and Irma gagged and chocked. Will knelt down to pick up the girl.

"Uh, my ancestors sent a little pixie to help me?" She asked skeptically.

"Hey I'm not a pixie! I don't do that dust thing!" Irma cried.

"You're uh-" Will said, struggling for the right words.

"Intimidating? All inspiring?" Irma asked smugly.

"Tiny," Will said.

Irma frowned, but quickly recovered. "Of course. I'm travel sized for your convenience! If I was my real size your rodent here would die of fright!" Irma said, patting Huggles' muzzle. Huggles tried to bite her. "Down fluffy!" Irma cried. Then she turned to Will. "And my powers are beyond your mortal imagination! For instance my eyes can see straight through your armor!"

Will gasped and slapped Irma, knocking her to the ground next to Blunk. Irma stood up angrily. "Alright that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family!" She turned to Blunk. "Write this down Blunk." Then she continued to rant. "Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your rodent! Di-!"

"Stop!" Will cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She sighed. "I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

"Then you're gonna have to trust me! And don't you slap me no more! We clear on that?" Irma asked. Will nodded.

"Oaky dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Blunk get the bags! Let's move it mousy!" Irma cried.

A few minutes later Irma was hiding in Will's armor outside of camp so she could direct Will.

"Okay girl this is it! Time to show them your man walk!" Irma said. "Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart and strut! Two three! Break that bone and work it!" Irma directed as Will awkwardly walked into camp earning curious stares from the other men.

Will walked past some men who were picking their noses and cleaning in between their toes with chopsticks.

"That is so disgusting!" Will grimaced.

Irma nodded somberly. "I know, Will. But this is how men act. And you have to act just like them, so pay attention!"

Then Will came to three men. One was Martin Tubbs who was showing the others a dragon tattoo on his chest and stomach.

The first guy was a 14 year old boy with reddish brown chin length hair, brown eyes, and wore the army uniform all the men were wearing. His name was Nigel Ashcroft. (Did I get that right?)

The second was a 15 year old boy with messy brown hair, with green eyes, and wearing a uniform. His name was Caleb.

"Check it out guys! This tattoo will protect me from harm!" Martin cried.

Nigel and Caleb exchanged sly glances before Nigel punched Martin in the gut knocking him back.

"I hope you can get your money back!" Caleb laughed.

"I don't think I can do this!" Will groaned.

"It's all attitude. Be tough like this guy here!" Irma said, pointing to Nigel.

"What are you looking at?" Nigel asked.

"Punch him, Will. It's how men say hello," Irma instructed.

Will punched Nigel and he slammed into another guy with tan skin, dark hair, blue eyes, and wearing a uniform. His name was Eric Lyndon.

"Looks like you made a friend Nigel!" He laughed.

Irma nodded her approval. "Nice one. Now slap him on the behind, they like that!"

Will slapped Nigel on his behind and he jumped around angrily.

"Whoa!" Nigel grabbed Will by the collar of her armor. "I'm gonna hit you so hard it will make your ancestors dizzy!"

Eric came over and put his hands on Nigel's shoulders. "Nigel relax and chant with me. Nanuami tofu dah ."

"Nanuamitofudah," Nigel mumbled calming down. Then he turned to Will. "Ah you ain't worth me time, Chicken Boy."

As Will turned to walk away, Irma sprang up, infuriated. "Chicken Boy?! Say that to my face you limp noodle!"

Nigel grabbed Will and was about to punch her, but she ducked just in time and Nigel ended up hitting Caleb. "Oh, sorry Caleb," He apologized.

Caleb then tackled him and they began to fight. "You're dead!" Caleb yelled. Then Caleb looked up and saw Will creeping away. "Look there he goes!"

Will panicked as Nigel, Caleb, and Eric began to chase her. They chased her through a tent, but only the boys emerged as Will and Irma snickered. Nigel and Caleb almost hit the end solider who was in line for food. Eric on the other hand banged into his friends and everyone fell down like stack of dominos with the food flying everywhere. All the soldiers turned and began to advance on Will.

"Hey guys," She said nervously.

Meanwhile in a tent in the camp, Tynar and Cedric stood in the tent in front of the map. In front of them was a 15 year old boy with black chin length hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and wearing armor. His name was Matt Olsen.

"The Huns have struck here, here, and here," Tynar said, pointing to places on the map. "I will take the main troops to the Serpent's Pass and stop Phobos before he destroys this village."

"Excellent strategy sir! I do love surprises!" Cedric said.

Matt and Tynar ignored him and Tynar turned to Matt. "You will stay and train the new recruits and when believes you're ready, you will join us, captain," Tynar said, handing Matt a sword.

"Captain," Matt said in shock.

"This is an enormous responsibility General!" Cedric said. "Perhaps a soldier with more experience?"

"Number one in his class. Extensive knowledge in training techniques…an impressive military lineage. I believe Matt will do an excellent job!" Tynar said.

Matt nodded eagerly. "Oh, I will! I won't let you down! This is…I mean…Yes sir," He said bowing.

Tynar stood up. "Very good then." He turned to Cedric. "I'll expect a full report in three weeks," He said walking out of the tent.

"And I won't leave anything out," Cedric promised Matt, walking out.

Matt lagged behind a large smile on his face. "Captain Matt Olsen. Leader of Meridian's finest troops. No the greatest troops of all time! Ha, ha, ha!"

Then he walked out of the tent and saw 'Meridian's finest troops' fighting. A beat up soldier came over and saluted the General before fainting.

"Most impressive," Cedric scoffed.

Tynar hopped on his horse. "Good luck Captain!" He said. Then he and his troops rode away.

"Good luck…Uncle," Matt said.

Then he and Cedric turned back to the fighting troops. Cedric smirked. "Day one."

Matt walked up. "Soldiers!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting, though Nigel punched Caleb one more time. Suddenly all the soldiers stood up straight and pointed at a crouching Will. "He started it!" They all said in unison.

Will stood up as Matt walked over. "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp!" Matt said, glaring at her.

"Sorry," Will said. Then she spoke in her man voice. "I mean sorry you had to see that, but you know how it is when you get those manly urges and you just gotta kill something…Fix things…Cook outdoors."

"What's your name?" Matt asked.

Will's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of a name yet.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" Cedric snapped.

"I've got a name and it's a boy's name too," Will said nervously.

Irma thought for a second. "Caleb? How about Caleb?"

"His name is Caleb," Will told her.

"I didn't ask for his name! I asked for yours!" Matt said.

Irma sneezed. "Achoo!"

"Ah-Chu!" Will said.

"Ah-Chu?" Matt asked.

"Gesuntit!" Irma giggled.

Blunk laughed. "Funny joke!"

"Blunk!" Will whispered.

"Blunk?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?!" Matt asked.

Irma then thought of something good. "Ty! Ty was my best friend growing up!"

"It's Ty," Will said.

"Ty?" Matt asked.

"Course Ty did steal my TV-" She was cut off when Will grabbed her.

"Yes my name is Ty," Will said.

"Let me see your notice," Matt ordered. Will immediately handed him the notice.

Matt read it then looked up in shock. "Tony Vandom. The Tony Vandom?"

"I didn't know Tony Vandom had a son," Cedric said.

"Well he doesn't talk about me much," 'Ty' said trying to spit, but failing.

"I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic!" Cedric said. Caleb and Nigel snickered.

Matt walked forward. "Okay Gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Ty, you will spen tonight picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow the real work begins!" Matt said walking off.

Caleb and Nigel glared at Will and growled.

"I think we need to work on your people skills," Irma said.


	6. I'll make a man out of you

I'll make a man out of you

The next morning Will was sound asleep in her poorly put together tent, which was away from all the other soldier's. Blunk was snoring peacefully in Will's show when Irma picked him up. The small girl held Blunk right up to Will's nose and Will shot up from the horrible smell.

"Come on rise and shine Sleeping Beauty. Come on! Up, up, up!" Irma cried.

Will groaned and fell back covering her face with her blanket. Irma grabbed the blanket and jerked it away from Will. "Get your clothes and get ready. I have breakfast for you!" Irma said happily.

As Will sat up, Irma help up a large bowl of porridge with eggs and bacon making a smiley face. "Check it out. You get porridge and it's happy to see ya!" Irma giggled.

Blunk jumped on the rim of bowl and scooped up a handful of porridge. "Get it out of there!" Irma said, picking up Blunk and throwing him to the side. "You're going to make people sick, you smuggler!"

"Discount importer!" Blunk retorted.

"Am I late?" Will asked sleepily.

Irma didn't answer she just shoved porridge in Will's mouth and gave her instructions. "No time to talk, Will. Now remember it's your first day of training. You have to listen to your teacher and no fighting. Play nice with the other kids, unless of course the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kids' butts!"

"But I don't wanna kick the kids' butts," Will protested with a full mouth.

"Don't take with your mouth full," Irma ordered. "Now let's see your war face!"

Will looked up her cheeks bulging with the food. Irma raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. Come on scare me girl!" Irma cried.

Will swallowed before letting out a loud growl that sent Irma flying with the half eaten porridge. "Yeah! Now that's my tough looking warrior. That's what I'm talking about. Now get out there and make me proud!" Irma laughed.

Then Huggles pocked his head in the tent. He neighed.

"What do you mean the troops just left?" Irma asked.

"They what?!" Will half screamed. She hurriedly dressed, pulling her hair in a topknot on her head and knocking her tent down.

Irma ran out after her carrying Will's sword. "Wait you forgot your sword!" She cried. Then she began to lightly tear up. "My little baby going is off to destroy people!"

In the camp Cedric was trying to calm down the men. "Order. People order!"

"I'd like a plate of chicken!" Caleb called.

"And I'll have a shrimp platter!" Eric added.

The men burst out laughing while Cedric scowled. "That's not funny."

Then Caleb turned and saw Will running up. He nudged Nigel's shoulder. "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning, Nigel." Then he smiled at Will. "Hello Ty. Are you hungry?"

Nigel nodded. "Yeah because I owe you a knuckle sandwich!" He said grabbing the front of Will's shirt.

"Soldiers!" Matt yelled.

Immediately all the men stood in a straight line, including Will, as Matt walked in front of them. "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning" Matt ordered. "Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me."

"Oh, what a tough guy," Nigel laughed.

"Nigel," Matt said holding up a bow and arrow.

All the soldiers stepped back except Nigel. Matt pointed the arrow to the top of a high pole and shot the arrow. Matt turned back to Nigel. "Thank you for volunteering. Now retrieve the arrow."

Nigel clenched his fists and walked toward the pole. "Oh, I'll get that arrow pretty boy," He grumbled under his breath.

Just as he was about to jump on the pole, Matt walked over with Cedric, who was carrying a box that he seemed to have trouble holding. "One moment, Nigel. You seem to be missing something," Matt said.

Then he pulled two heavy gold disks out of the box and tied them Nigel's wrists. He held one up for the other soldiers to see. "This represents discipline," Matt said, letting go the disk and causing Nigel's arm to drop with it. Matt held up the other one. "And this represents strength." He dropped it again and caused Nigel to go face first in the ground.

Eric and Caleb laughed silently as Matt kept talking. "You need both to reach the arrow."

Nigel looked up at the tall pole and began to climb. He didn't get very far before he started to slip. He tried to hold on by biting the pole with his teeth, but that didn't help and he slid to the bottom. Eric, Caleb, and Will couldn't climb up either.

Matt sighed. "We've got a long way to go." Then he grabbed a bunch of poles and threw them at the soldiers. Before Will could catch hers, Nigel grabbed it and then tripped her with it as Matt began to sing.

Matt: **Let's get down to business**

**To defeat the huns**

Matt picked up two pots with his staff and flung them in the air before breaking them. The troops' eyes widened and their jaws dropped, very impressed with Matt's major skill. "Hua!" The all shouted, raising their staffs.

**Did they send me daughters?**

**When I asked for sons**

Caleb smirked as he put a beetle down Will's shirt. Will began to move around spastically knocking people down with her staff. Up on a hill Irma slapped her forehead as she and Blunk watched the training.

**You're the saddest bunch**

**I've ever meet**

Matt used his staff to launch himself in front of Will

**But you can bet before we're through**

Matt grimaced as 'Ty' hit him in the stomach. He finally took away her staff and held Will up by her collar.

**Mister I'll make a man out of you**

Irma tried to go after Matt in anger, but Blunk held her back. Cedric wrote some stuff down on his clipboard.

In another training area, the recruits were armed with bows and arrows. Matt stepped down on a lever that sent three apples into the air. He shot them with three arrows and they hit a tree in a straight line.

**Tranquil as a forest**

The men tried to do the same, but they kept missing. As Will was about to shoot, Irma suddenly jumped up and slammed an apple onto her arrow, before hiding again. Matt frowned at Will as she gave him a really cheesy grin.

**But on fire within**

Later Matt stood with a bucket of water on his head and holding a staff. The recruits tried to knock the bucket of his head, by throwing stones at him, but he deflected them with staff.

**Once you find your center**

**You are sure to win**

When it was Will's turn, she had trouble balancing it and holding the staff at the same time. Nigel, and Caleb were grinning evilly and threw stones at Will as fast as they could. She tried to block them, but the bucket flipped over drenching her with water.

**You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot**

**And you haven't got a clue**

A little later Matt, Will, and Nigel were standing in a river. Matt quickly swiped his hand into the water and pulled up a fish.

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

Will tried to do the same thing as Matt, but ended up pulling up Nigel's foot. She quickly dropped it as Irma popped out of the river holding a fish up for Will to take. Will glared at her with a shake of her head.

The next day the troops were running through a field dodging arrows that were set on fire.

Eric: **I'm never gonna catch my breath**

Nigel fell to the ground and an arrow hit him in the behind. He jumped ten feet of the ground screaming in pain.

Nigel: **Say goodbye to those who knew me**

Caleb was trying to spilt a slab of stone in half with his chin, but he ended up causing some teeth to fall out before he passed out.

Caleb: **Boy was I a fool at school for cutting gym**

Matt and Will were having a martial arts fight and although Will was good, Matt was better. He sent her flying into a tree with a punch. Irma tossed some water onto her face as Blunk fanned her.

Irma: **This guy's got 'em scared to death!**

Will: **Hope he doesn't see right through me**

Eric and some other soldiers were jumping on some poles sticking out from the water.

Eric: **Now I really wish that I knew how to swim**

Eric stopped on one which was a big mistake as the other troops crashed into him.

Recruits: **Be a man**

Later that night, the troops were shooting cannons and a scarecrow that resembled Phobos.

Matt: **You must be swift as a coursing river**

Recruits: **Be a man**

Caleb walked by Will whistling innocently as he kicked the stand that held up her cannon.

Matt: **With all the strength of a great typhoon**

Recruits: **Be a man**

Will panicked and grabbed her cannon as it went off. It was way off aim and it destroyed Cedric's tent, though, unfortunately, he was just outside it.

Matt: **With all the strength of a raging fire**

As the troops went to bed that night, Matt sat on a rock with a frown on his face. Training these troops was harder then he thought.

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

The next day all the troops were marching with poles on their shoulders, heavy sacks on each end.

**Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive**

With an irritated scowl on his face, Cedric, who was on a horse, tapped Matt on his shoulder and pointed to Will who was struggling with the weight and then collapsed. Irma and Blunk jumped out to help, but quickly dove back into hiding when Matt approached her.

**Heed my every order**

Matt grabbed Will's pole and walked away from her. Will buried her head in her arms, ashamed of herself.

**And you might survive**

Finally Matt had had it with 'Ty' and decided that 'he' just didn't belong. He walked up to Will handing her Mr. Huggles' reins.

**You're unsuited for the rage of war**

**So pack up, go home, you're through**

Will sighed thinking that she would have to go home a disgrace to her family. Then she saw the arrow still stuck in the pole. She smirked, an idea coming to her.

**How could I make a man out of you?**

Will put the weights on and tries to climb the pole. She feel back down and got up again. She refused to be sent home a failure.

Recruits: **Be a man**

Matt: **You must be swift as the coursing river**

Will, once again, feel to the ground. She scowled, then looked down at the weights. With a small smile, Will wrapped the weight around the pole. She smirked as her climb went a lot smoother.

Recruits: **Be a man**

Matt: **With all the force of a great typhoon**

As the recruits woke up for the day, they were amazed to see 'Ty' climbing the pole to the arrow. The troops, surprisingly including Nigel, Caleb, and Eric, cheered 'him' on as 'he' continued to the arrow.

Recruits: **Be a man**

Matt: **With all the strength of a raging fire**

Matt, hearing the commotion, came out of his tent and an arrow suddenly appeared at his feet. He looked and his eyes widened when he saw Will sitting on top of the pole.

"Looks like I was wrong," Matt said with a small smile.

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

As the weeks continued the troops training increased greatly, thanks to Will's success. During one training exercise they shot the apples with the arrows and into the tree with ease.

Recruits: **Be a man**

Matt: **You must be swift as the coursing river**

Later Will ran ahead of all the other troops with a pole on her shoulders.

Recruits: **Be a man**

Will and Matt had started to martial arts fight again. This time, with her newfound confidence, Will swung her leg in the air and knocked Matt to the ground. He smiled, impressed.

Matt: **With all the force of a great typhoon**

Eric was once again hopping on poles doing tricks as he went.

Recruits: **Be a man**

As staff were thrown to the troops again, Nigel grabbed Will's, but instead of tripping her, he handed it to her instead, with both of them exchanging a smile.

Matt: **With all the strength of a raging fire**

Nigel smirked as he ran through all the blazing arrows with ease.

Troops: **Hya!**

Caleb smiled as he looked down at the block of stone he cut in half with his chin with no problems at all.

Troops: **Hya!**

Will emerged from the river holding many fish in her hands and a large smile on her face.

Matt: **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

The scarecrow Phobos was finally destroyed with a cannon.

Troops: **Hya!**

Finally after weeks of training the troops were indeed ready to take on Phobos and his army in battle. Matt smiled as his fantasy of being the leader of Meridian's finest troops, appeared as if it was becoming reality.


	7. Tight secrets

Tight secrets

In the forest, Phobos cut off the top of a huge pine tree. He spotted his hawk coming toward him, with something in its talons. He grabbed the object as the hawk dropped it. It was a little doll. He sniffed it and his eyes widened in surprise. He jumped from the tree in front of his army.

"What do you see?" Phobos asked as he tossed the doll to Frost.

Frost looked closely at it. "Black pine from the high mountains and white horse hair from the imperial army," He said.

Another part of the army, the shape shifter Miranda took the doll and sniffed it. "I smell gun powder, from cannons," She said giving Phobos back the doll

"This doll came from a village in the mountain pass, where Queen Elyon's army is waiting to attack us," Phobos said, absolute certainty in his voice.

"Well no problem, we simply go around the pass and not bother with them," Miranda said.

Phobos shook his head. "No we cannot. The quickest way to the Imperial city is through the pass. Besides the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her," He said with an evil smile.

Back the army camp, it was night time and Will was standing in the bushed next to a lake, preparing to take a long needed and desired bath after days of training. Irma wasn't so thrilled through.

"Will this so not a good idea, what if someone sees you!"

"Irma, just because I look like a man, it doesn't mean I have to smell like one," Will retorted.

Irma and Blunk turned around as Will stepped out of the bushes. "So a couple of guys don't wash their socks! Picky, picky, picky! I still think that-!"

She was cut off when Will splashed into the water. Will sighed enjoying the warm water. Irma held out a towel.

"Okay you've had your fun, now come on out before you get all wrinkly and stuff!" Irma demanded.

"Relax already, Irma!" Will laughed. "Just go and stand watch if you're that worried."

Irma scowled as she walked to where Blunk was standing. "Oh, and by that do you mean, 'go and stand watch Irma, while I blow our secret with my stupid, freaking, girly habits'?" She turned to Blunk and scoffed. "Hygiene. It's gonna start up world war 3 I swear it is!" Irma cried.

Blunk turned and his eyes widened in alarm. "Blunk this girly have bigger thing to worry about then cleaning war!" He cried.

"What are you talk-" Irma stopped short when she saw Nigel, Eric, and Caleb running to the lake. "Oh, no! We're doomed. There are a couple of things about Will I know those guys are bound to notice!" Irma cried, running toward the lake.

Nigel and Caleb jumped excitedly into the water. Eric lagged behind and then jumped into the lake screaming, "Cannonball!" and sending a wave out.

Nigel and Caleb laughed hysterically as they rode the wave. Will panicked and quickly grabbed a lily pad and tried to swim off.

"Hey Ty!" Nigel called spotting Will.

Will grimaced before turning to the boys with a smile. "Oh, hey guys. I didn't know you were here."

Nigel, Eric, and Caleb exchanged looks that said. 'How could he not know?'

Will continued. "Well I was just washing, and now I'm clean, so I'm gonna go. See ya!" She said quickly ducking behind the rock.

"Hey wait a minute!" Caleb called, swimming over to Will. "Listen I know that we were jerks to you earlier so what do you say we start over?" He held out his hand and Will shook it with a grimace. "Hi I'm Caleb."

"And I'm Eric," The boy said, coming over to her.

"Hello Eric," Will said through slightly clenched teeth. She just wanted to get the heck out of there.

"And I am Nigel, King of the rock!" Nigel said standing up on the rock. Will's eyes widened in horror for a spilt second, before she looked down at the water. Nigel laughed. "And you little girls couldn't get me off for the life of you!"

"Oh, yeah tough guy? Well I think Ty and I can take you!" Caleb laughed.

"I really don't want to take him anywhere," Will stressed.

"What?! But Ty we have to fight!" Caleb cried.

"No we don't! We could just close our eyes and swim around," Will suggested.

Caleb took Will's arms and she grew alarmed. "Come on, don't be such a-OW!" He cried suddenly. "Something just bit me!"

Then Irma popped up out of the water gagging and coughing. "Oh, wow that tasted so wrong!" She cried in disgust.

"Snake!" Caleb cried. He quickly moved away from the two girls to his friends who were getting on to the rock screaming with him.

Will whistled and Huggles came into the water and covered Will as she wrapped a towel around her.

"Some king of the rock you are!" Caleb taunted Nigel. Nigel pushed Caleb of the rock into the water.

"Whoa, boy that was close!" Will sighed in relief.

Irma was right behind Will with a large toothpaste tub in her hand and a toothbrush in her mouth. "No! That was vile! You owe me big you got that?!" Irma cried, before going back to brushing her teeth.

"I never want to see a naked man again!" Will said.

Suddenly all the men in camp ran past her with no clothes on. She blinked a few times, before looking down at Irma.

The small girl shook her head. "I'm not biting anymore butts, just so we're clear on that!"

A few minutes later, after Will had dressed, she, Irma, and Blunk were walked around camp, when they heard Cedric and Matt arguing.

"You think your troops are ready to fight?! Ha! They wouldn't last ten seconds against the Huns!" Cedric laughed.

"They've completed their training!" Matt insisted.

"Those boys are no more fight to be soldiers then you are to be captain!" Cedric cried. Matt was shocked. Cedric continued. "Once general Tynar reads my report, your troops will never see battle!"

Irma clenched her fists in anger. "Oh, no you don't snake boy. I worked too hard to get Will into this place. This guys is messing my plan up!" She whispered to Blunk.

"We're not finished!" Matt cried, grabbing the front of Cedric's shirt.

"Be careful, Captain. The general may be your uncle, but I am the queen counsel. And FYI I got the job on my own." Cedric replied. "Goodnight Captain."

Matt angrily walked out of the tent passed Will. She smiled. "Hey here's a thought. I'll hold him and you punch!" She laughed, but her face fell when Matt kept on walking. "Or not," She muttered. Then Will called to him. "You know I happen to think that you're a great captain!"

Matt stopped and turned around to give Will a smile, before walking off. Irma looked up at Will and raised an eyebrow at the rather love struck look on her face.

"Will, what's with the look?" She smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"You like, like, Matt don't you?" Irma asked with a smirk.

Will blushed. "N-no I don't-"

"Why right whatever. Go to your tent young lady!" Irma cried.

Will walked back to her tent, the blush still there and s soft smile on her face.

After she was gone, Irma turned to Blunk with an evil smirk. "Blunk, I think it's time we took this war into our own hands."

A few minutes later Irma and Blunk stood outside Cedric's tent just as he left to go for a swim in the lake. They quickly ducked into the tent and Irma stopped her foot in the air when she a picture of Cedric and Elyon. Cedric had an idiotic smile on his face as he pointed at Elyon and Elyon looked kinda scared.

'That guys is nuts!" She thought.

She turned and saw Blunk with a pen in hand and writing on a piece of paper. He was doing just what Irma wanted him to. He was writing an 'urgent letter from the general' saying that Matt's troops were needed in battle.

"Okay let me see what you got, Blunk!" Irma said, taking the piece of paper and reading the leader. "Dear nephew, we're expecting Phobos at the mountain pass and it would mean a lot if you would come and back us up."

She turned to the passling. "Hmm not bad, except you forgot the fact that hello this is the army! Make it sound more urgent please. You know what I'm takin bout?"

Blunk saluted her and immediately wrote down another note. Irma watched him until Blunk wrote down what she wanted. "That's better! Much better, now let's move!"

Outside, Huggles was drinking some water, when he looked up and saw Irma and Blunk on his back.

"Huggles baby, hey dude we need a ride," Irma said.

Huggled merely bucked the two of his back in irritation. He obviously hadn't forgiven Irma for calling him a rodent.

Back at the lake, Cedric walked out angrily a towel wrapped around him. He turned back to the soldiers who were laughing hysterically.

"You men owe me a new pair of slippers!" He cried. "And I do not squeal like a girl!" He muttered.

Then he turned around, saw a panda, and let out a scream that would put a little five year old girl getting her ears pierced to shame. He then saw a 'soldier' riding on the panda. It just so happened to be Irma and Blunk. Irma was controlling the arm movements from behind and Blunk was holding up the face part for the talking bit.

"Urgent news from the general," Irma said, using the best man voice she could muster. She handed the letter to Cedric who looked up at the fake soldier skeptically.

"What's the matter, you never seen a black and white before?" Irma asked, referring to the panda.

"Who are you?" Cedric demanded.

"Excuse me?! I think the real question here is who are you?! We're in a war man! There's no time for stupid questions like that. I should have your ponytail for that. Cut it right off your head. I'm feeling gracious today so carry on before I report you!" Irma ranted as the panda climbed up a tree nearby without Cedric noticing.

Cedric read the note and his eyes widened. Then he ran into Matt's tent. "Captain! Urgent news from the general! We're needed out to fight."

In a tree over the tent, Irma laughed and turned to Blunk. "Time to pack the bags, Blunk. We're going on a road trip!"

With that said, Irma and Blunk high fived each other. Their plan had been a success!

**W.I.T.C.H. fan:** **Whew! Sorry about the long wait guys! I just haven't been able to do much typing lately. Sorry! R AND R**


	8. A girl worth fighting for

A girl worth fighting for

After receiving the forged letter that Irma and Blunk had written, Matt, Cedric, and the troops marched toward the mountain pass. Will was in back of the line, with Huggles pulling a cart full of cannons. Irma and Blunk rode in the wagon. At this time Irma was reclining in a little chair reading a magazine with Blunk fanning her.

The march was hard and the troops were starting to get irritated.

Troops: **For a long time we've**

**Been marching of to battle**

Nigel: **In a thundering herd**

**We feel a lot like cattle**

Troops: **Like the pounding beat**

**Our aching feet are teasing to ignore**

Caleb, having had enough of the seriousness of the whole thing, suddenly jumped between Nigel and Eric, a huge grin on his face.

Caleb: **Hey! Think of instead**

**A girl worth fighting for**

Nigel and Eric smiled at the idea of a beautiful girl waiting to welcome them each home as heroes.

"Huh?" Will asked confused.

Caleb: **That's was I said**

**A girl worth fighting for**

**I want her paler then the moon**

**With eyes that shine like stars**

Nigel: **My girl will marvel at my strength**

**Adore my battle scars**

Eric: **I couldn't care less what she'll wear**

**Or what she looks like**

**It all depends on what she cooks like**

**Beef, pork, and chicken**

Troops: **Mmm**

The troops marched through a river holding their swords on their shoulders so they wouldn't rust. Nigel turned to Will and nudged her.

Nigel: **Bet the local girls thought**

**You were quit the charmer**

As Caleb walked out of the river, water filled his armor to make him look insanely buff.

Caleb: **And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor**

He flexed causing all the water to pour out. He frowned in annoyance. The group passed a field with a few women working in it.

Troops: **You can guess what we**

**Have missed the most**

**Since we went off to war**

Inside the wagon, Irma rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Blunk. "They actually think women will fall for guys like them?"

Blunk shrugged. "Blunk don't know. Blunk never had a girl." When Blunk raised his arms Irma had to plug her nose.

"I wonder why that is?" Irma said sarcastically, still plugging her nose.

Troops: **What do we want?**

**A girl worth fighting for**

Will turned and saw the women looking at her. Embarrassed, Will looked away, while the women giggled.

Nigel: **My girl will think I have no faults**

Eric: **And I'm a major find**

Nigel, Caleb, and Eric looked at 'Ty', waiting to see what 'he' would say.

Will: **Uh, how about a girl who's got a brain?**

**Who always speaks her mind?**

Eric, Nigel, and Caleb gave her puzzled looks. "Nah!" They said in unison. Then Caleb put a hand on the wagon, flexing his other arm.

Caleb: **My manly ways**

**And turn of phrase**

**Are sure to thrill her**

Nigel rolled his eyes, then turned to Eric with a smirk.

Nigel:** He thinks he's such**

**A lady killer**

Nigel hit Huggles, who jumped forward with the wagon, causing Caleb to lose his balance and fall face first in a puddle of mud. He got up and glared at Nigel, who only laughed.

Cedric: **I've a girl back home**

**Who's unlike any other**

Nigel smirked and leaned closer to Will.

Nigel: **Yeah, the only girl who'd love him**

**Is his mother**

Cedric turned to glare the boy, while Will laughed. Then the troops lined up with Will in the middle, making the girl uncomfortable.

Troops: **But when we come home in victory**

**They'll line up at the door**

Caleb: **What do we want?**

Troops:** A girl worth fighting for**

Caleb: **Wish that I had…**

Troops: **A girl worth fighting for**

Will slipped out of the line and turned around, only to see Nigel and Eric holding giant snowballs to throw at her. She quickly turned back around.

Troops: **A girl worth fighting…**

Before they could sing another word, they saw a horrible sight. They had reached the mountain village only to find it burned and everything destroyed. Even Irma and Blunk looked shocked. As the army walked around they knew this could be the result of only one thing. Phobos and his army had arrived before they had.

"This is bad," Eric muttered.

Matt looked around in worry, hoping to catch sight on his uncle or any part of his army. "Search for survivors!" He ordered.

As the soldiers walked around, Will looked down and saw the doll that Phobos had had earlier. She gently picked it up and then she frowned. Was this what awaited her when she would fight the Huns?

She walked over to Matt. He looked at her, as if asking her if she had found anyone still alive. Will sadly shook her head no.

"Something doesn't make sense," Matt said. "My uncle should have been here."

"Captain!" Cedric called.

Matt, Will, and the rest of the soldiers line up on the hill where Cedric was standing. What they saw made their blood run cold. Raythor's army lay in the field. They were all dead, slaughtered by Phobos and his army. Matt and Will's faces were pale and even Nigel and Caleb were speechless in horror.

Then Eric walked up the hill. He had gone down to see if anyone was still alive. In his hands he held a helmet. He sadly handed it to Matt. "The general," Eric said.

Matt looked down at his uncle's helmet in shock. He slowly shook his head as if in denial. He couldn't seem to register the fact that his uncle was dead. After a few moments, Matt silently walked away for the other. Will stared after him sadly. Then she looked down at the army and felt a surge of both relief and sympathy. Her father would never have to die like this, but Matt's uncle had been taken in a cruel and painful way.

Will looked back at Matt and saw him kneel on the snow covered ground, drawing his sword out. He put the sword in the ground and placed his uncle's helmet on the hilt. Will walked over to him.

"I'm sorry," Will said softly, wishing she could say more.

Matt stood up and placed a hand on Will's shoulder, giving her a small, sad smile. Will tried to return it, but she couldn't. Matt walked back to the troops and got on his horse. "Listen up men. Phobos and his army are traveling faster. The quickest way to the Imperial city is through the mountain pass. We're the only hope for Queen Elyon now. Move out!" He ordered.

As the troops marched of slowly, Will knelt on the ground and placed the doll she had found against the sword in honor of the people who had been killed in the raid. Then she sadly walked after Matt and the troops, the last hope of Meridian.


	9. Mountain battle

Mountain battle

A few hours after leaving the slaughtered village, the troops were marching through the Mountain Pass. Suddenly a cannon burst out of the wagon and exploded into the air. Will whipped her head around and saw a wide eyed Irma and Blunk. Each had smoke lining their faces. Without saying a word, Irma pointed at Blunk.

Will slapped her forehead before she saw Matt riding toward her. "What the heck happened?!" He cried.

"Uh…" Will stuttered.

"You just gave away our position, now we're-!" Matt was cut off when an arrow shot him in his arm.

The troops gasped before looked toward the mountains above them as a shower of blazing arrows, shot by the Hun army, rained down on them. Matt quickly pulled the arrow out of his arm and stood up. "Get out of range!" He shouted.

As they started to leave, Matt noticed the wagon with the cannons on fire. "Save the cannons!" He shouted.

Immediately all the troops rushed to the wagon to save as many cannons as possible. Inside the wagon, Irma yelped as a few arrows broke into the wagon and pinned her against the wall. Huggles started to panic and Will grabbed her sword and cut him loose. A few seconds later the cart exploded. Irma and Blunk shot into the air screaming bloody murder. They landed in the snow next to Will.

Irma sat up dizzily. "Oh sure save the fluffy horse!" She muttered sarcastically.

Will ignored the remake, grabbed Irma and Blunk and jumped on Huggles. She rode to where the others were positioned holding the cannons. "Fire!" Matt shouted. Cannons fired into the air where the Huns were hiding.

Soon the arrows stopped coming. Nigel was just about to light the last cannon when Matt stopped him. "Hold the last cannon!"

The troops silently looked into the smoke the covered the top of the snow covered hill above them. Soon Phobos appeared out of the along with his army. Hundreds and hundreds of soldiers raced toward the small handful of troops.

Matt turned to army. "Prepare to fight men. If we die, then we die with honor."

All the soldiers pulled out their swords knowing that they would die. Then Matt turned to Nigel. "Nigel, aim the cannon at Phobos."

Will's brow furrowed. There had to be some way to take all of them out at one time. But what? When she looked down at her sword she saw the mountain peak in its reflection. Her face brightened. That was it! Without a second thought, Will grabbed the cannon and ran toward the advancing Hun army.

"Ty come back!" Matt shouted after 'him'. He ran out to stop 'Ty.' "Stop!" He cried.

Will ignored him and dive the cannon into the ground, grabbing her spark rock. Irma, who was on Will's shoulder, started to sweat as Phobos drew closer. "Okay you might wanna light that right about now. Quickly, quickly!" She cried.

Suddenly, Phobos' hawk swooped in and knocked the rock from Will's hand. Irma turned pale and knowing this was probably her last moment pulled out her favorite food. Super spicy pepper sauce. She began to chug it down.

"Come guys! We have to help!" Nigel called to Caleb and Eric. The two nodded and jumped to help their friend.

Will was beginning to think this wasn't such the best idea. When she saw Irma eating the pepper sauce she had on the craziest ideas ever thought of. She grabbed Irma and pulled on the small girl's legs. To her shock, fire shot out of her mouth lighting the cannon. Phobos was just a few inches in front of her when the cannon exploded, with Irma on it.

"You missed! How could you miss!? He was three freaking feet in front of you!!" Irma shrieked.

Then the cannon exploded onto the mountain peak. The large snow embankment crumbled and then became an avalanche. Will smirked in satisfaction. Phobos turned his head and when he saw that his army was being consumed by the snow his eyes widened. Furious he turned back to Will and slashed his sword across her stomach. The disguised solider fell to the ground, but quickly got up to escape the snow.

As Caleb, Nigel, and Eric neared where Will was they stopped dead in their tracks seeing the snow coming quickly towards them.

"Shall we run for our lives?" Caleb asked casually to his friends.

"Oh yes, lets," Eric replied just as casually.

"And let's scream like little girls doing it," Nigel added calmly.

Then the three boys screamed and ran as fast as they could away from the avalanche.

Huggles broke away from the soldier containing him and rushed off to help Will. Phobos tried his best to outrun the snow on his horse, but he was soon consumed along with his army. Huggles reached Will, and she jumped onto his back. Then Will rode toward Matt and grabbed his hand. The snow then ran into them and broke their grip.

"No!" Will shouted as Matt disappeared under the snow. But soon she and Huggles were swallowed by the snow.

Meanwhile Irma, who had survived the explosion was riding down the mountain on a shield like it was a snowboard. "Will! Will, where are you?!" She shouted. Then she spotted some hair sticking up from the snow. "Will?" She asked hopefully.

She grabbed the hair, pulling the person up with it. It was Hun. "Nuh-uh!" Irma said quickly ducking the Hun back into the snow.

As she continued to slide down, she spotted something familiar. Irma reached down and pulled Blunk up out of the snow.

"Dude you are one lucky passling!" Irma laughed.

"You're telling Blunk!" Blunk replied.

Suddenly, Will and Huggled broke through the snow. Will looked around and saw an unconscious Matt sliding away with the snow.

"Matt!" She cried, riding toward him. There was no way she was letting him die.

One a nearby ledge, Nigel was sitting on Caleb's shoulders as he and other troops looked for Will and Matt. She reached him and pulled him up onto Huggles.

"Do you see them?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah!" Nigel cried, spotting the two. Then he shot an arrow with a rope attached to it toward them. "Oh yeah! And now I can pull them to safe…" However he had waited too long to grab the rope, and missed it by half a second. "…ty," He finished. "Aw, crap!" He muttered.

As Will tried to get out of the snow, Irma slid over to her and held up Blunk. "Hey Will, I found the lucky smuggler!"

"Business man!" Blunk defended.

"Not now you two. We need to get out of this!" Will cried, pulling Irma and Blunk onto Huggles with her. Suddenly Nigel's arrow landed near them. Will grabbed it and tied the rope around Huggles neck. Irma and Blunk plopped themselves down behind Will.

"Hey this isn't half bad," Irma shrugged. Blunk nodded. Then they looked in front of them and saw a huge cliff. **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"** They screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Oh crap, we're dead. We're gonna die! Now way we're gonna survive this! The end is coming!" Irma shouted as they fell over the cliff. As they fell, Will shot the arrow back over the top.

Back with the other troops, Nigel was shaking his head sadly. "How could I have been such an idiot?!" He cried. "This is the stupidest thing I've-" He was cut off when an arrow landed in his open hands and yanked him toward the edge of the ledge he and the other troops were one.

The troops all grabbed him and they began to pull. Slowly, but surely, Will, Matt, Huggles, Irma, and Blunk were being pulled back to their friends.

Irma laughed. "Yes! You did it Will! You're the man! Well kinda," She said.

Will raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway. Soon she and her friends were safely on the ledge. Irma and Blunk quickly went into hiding, before they could be seen. Matt began to wake up as he was put on the ground.

"Come on guys, let's let them breath," Caleb said, as he and other soldiers backed up.

Matt turned to Will. "Ty, you are without a doubt the craziest man I ever met. That little stunt of your nearly killed us all!" He said.

Will bowed her head in shame. Then it shot back up in shock at Matt's next words. "And you saved my life. From this moment on you have my trust," Matt said.

Will's face glowed with pride as the others cheered.

"Let's hear it for Ty! The bravest of us all!" Caleb cried.

"Your king of the mountain!" Nigel added.

"Dang right!" Eric agreed, pumping his fists in the air.

As Matt and Will stood up, Will suddenly hissed in pain and grabbed her side, kneeling to her knees.

"Ty! What's wrong?!" Matt asked nervously.

Will didn't say anything she just groaned. Then she removed her hand and blood stained her armor.

Matt gasped. "He's wounded! Get help!"

Will began to slip under, as Matt leaned over her. "Ty, just hold on. Hold on!" Then she passed out.


	10. The secret is out

The secret is out

Later that night the troops all waited for the doctor to tell them how 'Ty' was doing. Matt paced impatiently in front of the tent, Nigel, Caleb, and Eric sat on boulders just waiting, and Irma and Blunk kept looking up at the tent nervously.

Finally the doctor came out a rather shocked look on his face.

"Is Ty gonna be okay?" Matt asked.

The doctor rubbed his neck. "Well 'he' won't be, but _she'll_ be okay."

Matt looked confused and quickly walked into the tent. He saw 'Ty' on the floor covered with a blanket. Will opened her eyes and when she saw Matt she smiled. Then she sat up and revealed her female body wrapped in bandages. Matt gasped. Will looked down and her eyes widened in shock. "I can explain!" She cried.

Then Cedric burst through the tent as Matt walked out. "So it's true," He snarled.

"Matt!" Will called after him.

Cedric grabbed her and pulled her outside. "I knew there was something wrong with you!" He cried, pulling Will's hair out of its bun. "A woman! A deceiving snake!"

Cedric threw Will on the ground, as the other troops gasped. She sat up. "My name is Will!" Then she turned to Matt. "I did it to save my father!"

"High treason!" Cedric cried.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far!"

"Total dishonor!"

"It was the only way! Please believe me!" Will insisted. Then she turned to Matt. "I couldn't let my dad die like this."

Cedric walked over to Matt. "Captain," He said.

Matt turned to Huggles and grabbed Will's sword. Irma and Blunk gasped in horror and Huggles started to act up. "Restrain him," Cedric told a soldier.

As Matt walked closer to Will, Nigel, Caleb, and Eric tried to stop it, but Cedric held them back. "You know the law."

Will sighed deeply and bowed her head, waiting. Then Matt threw her sword on the ground in front of her. "A life for a life. My debt is repaid," Matt said. Then he turned to the troops. "Move out!"

As he started to walk away Cedric protested. "But, but you can't just-"

"I said move out!" Matt snarled, grabbing the front of Cedric's shirt.

Will bowed her head and cried as the rest of the troops left her behind in the snow to go to the Imperial city to celebrate their victory. Huggles silently draped a blanket over her shoulders as the weather set in. Irma lit a small fire and Blunk wrapped up in the blanket to keep warm.

"Man I was so close! Close to impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, and all the glory," Irma cried. "Man all my fine work down the drain!"

"I should never have left home in the first place," Will sighed.

"Nah, you only did it to save your father's life. Nothing wrong with that," Irma tried to assure. "I mean you sure, you did dishonor your family, loose all your friends and the guy you fell in love with," Irma said.

"Maybe, maybe I didn't go for dad," Will said. "I think I did to just prove that I could do things right." She picked up her helmet and looked at her reflection. "So that when I looked in the mirror I would see a girl that was worthwhile." Tears began to fill Will's eyes. "I was dead wrong. I see nothing!" She cried.

Will threw the helmet in the snow next to Irma. In an attempt to cheer Will up, Irma grabbed the helmet.

"Well this thing just need a little spit that all!" She spit on it and rubbed it to make it shiny and held it up for Will to look into it. "See you're beautiful!"

Will didn't look at Irma. Irma bit her lip, than she sighed. "The truth is we're both frauds. Your ancestors never sent me. They don't even like me. I just wanted to make you a war hero so that I would become a guardian. You risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions."

Blunk looked in the mirror and burst out crying. "Blunk fake too. Blunk not lucky!"

"What?! What do you mean you're not lucky?!" Irma screamed, grabbing Blunk. "You lied to me?"

Blunk nodded. Irma ground her teeth and turned to Huggles. "And what are you a cat!?"

"I'll have to face dad sooner or later. Let's go home," Will said.

Irma sighed. "Yeah this isn't gonna be very good, but don't you worry girl. Things will work out," She said, giving Will a hug. "I promise."

Down in the valley where the Huns were buried, Phobos' hawk was flying around. Suddenly the hand of its owner shot out of the snow. The hawk screeched as it flew back toward Phobos as he crawled out of the snow. Phobos looked around at the remains of his army. Then he let out a furious howl of rage.

Irma and Blunk's heads snapped toward the sound and Will ran toward the ledge. She gasped when she Phobos. Then a few more Huns that had survived came out of the snow and came up next to Phobos. Knowing that their enemies thought they were dead, Phobos and the remains of his army began to travel toward the Imperial city.

Will turned to Huggles and jumped on his back. Then she began to go toward the city.

"Uh, Will, home is that way," Irma said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Irma I have to do something," Will insisted. "They'll kill Queen Elyon if I don't!"

"Did you see those Huns, girl!? They popped out of the snow like freaking daises!"

Will faced her friend. "Are we in this together or not?"

Irma looked and Blunk, who nodded. Then Irma turned to Will a rather evil smirk on her face. "Let's go kick some bad guy butt!"

Then Irma and Blunk jumped onto Huggles with Will and began their journey to save Queen Elyon and Meridian, with Irma whooping and hollering all the way.


	11. The final battle

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Whew! Okay really sorry about the long wait guys. But it's been the last week of the term at my school and I've been really busy.**

The final battle

In the Imperial city Matt and the Troops were parading toward Elyon's palace while the people cheered, thinking that they had saved Meridian. Fireworks lit the sky and colorful lanterns hung everywhere. Behind the troops came a large dragon costume with dancers.

"Make way for the heroes of Meridian!" A man cried.

Matt was trying to hold is head up high, but he found in difficult with the knowledge that the true hero wasn't being rewarded. Nigel, Eirc, and Caleb didn't even bother to try.

"This is wrong, guys," Nigel muttered.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, Ty, er, Will, should be the one who's being honored."

Caleb clenched his fists. "I think it's a load of crap that Will couldn't celebrate just because of a stupid gender issue! Man this country is sexist!"

Suddenly a familiar girl with bright red hair burst through the crowd on her horse toward the troops. "Matt!" She called coming up.

"Will?" Matt asked in surprise.

"Matt, Phobos and some of his army survived and they're in the city," Will said.

"You don't belong here, Will. Go home, now," Matt said.

Will was going to give up so easily. "Matt I swear that I saw them in the mountains. You have to believe me!"

"Why should I? You do have a habit for lying," Matt replied, as he rode ahead.

Will's eyes narrowed. Then she rode in front of Matt. "Why else would I come back? You said you trust Ty. How is Will any different?"

Matt didn't answer he just rode ahead. Will turned to Nigel, Caleb, and Eric. "Keep your eyes open, guys, I know they're here."

Nigel smiled at her. "We're on it, girl!"

Will was shocked for a minute then she smiled and rode off to find some help. She stopped Huggles at the gates of the palace and got off and began to go into the large crowd.

"Where are you going?" Irma asked.

"To find someone who will believe," Will replied, as she kept running.

Finally the parade stopped in front of the palace steps where Elyon stood with Cedric. The advisor had reluctantly agreed to keep quiet about Will, but he wasn't happy about it. The dancers stopped and a gong sounded. The crowd quieted as Elyon spoke.

"People of Meridian, thanks to the brave soldiers Meridian will sleep without fear tonight," Elyon said. The crowd applauded at her little speech.

Meanwhile Will was running through the crowd trying to find someone to help her. She ran up to a man. "Sir the queen is danger," She said. The man shrugged her off. Will went over to another man. "Please the Huns are here you have to help-!" Again she was shrugged off.

Will sighed in frustration and turned to her tiny friends. "No one will listen!"

Blunk shook his head slightly. "Oh, Blunk sorry. Will say something?"

"Blunk!" Irma and Will cried at once.

"What Blunk say?" The passling asked confused.

Irma sighed. "Will I think now that you're not playing dress up people aren't going to listen to you."

"There has to be something I can do to get these people to listen to me," Will said.

Back with the soldiers Matt knelt before Elyon. "Your highness I present to you the sword of Phobos," He said holding up the sword for her.

Elyon looked at him her face sympathetic. "I know what this must meet to you Captain Olsen. I'm sorry about your uncle. He would have been very proud of you right now."

As the queen was about to take the sword a hawk suddenly flew down and grabbed it. He flew to the top of the palace and dropped it. Out of the shadows a hand caught it. Following the hand came Phobos. The crowd gasped and Will narrowed her eyes at the villain.

Suddenly from out of the dragon costume the rest of the surviving Huns burst out of it. They knocked Matt to the ground and grabbed Elyon running up the palace steps, with her in their grip.

"No!" Matt yelled, getting up and running after the Huns. He was too late. The Huns had already closed the large palace doors behind them. He hit his fist against the door. "Why didn't I listen to Will," He sighed.

A few minutes later, Matt and the rest of the soldiers had lifted up a huge statue and were trying to break down the doors. Will ran up and watched with concern.

"There's no way that they'll get to Queen Elyon in time," She said. The red head thought for a minute and looked at the pillars of the palace. Suddenly she was struck with a brilliant idea. She ran up the troops and whistled getting their attention.

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" She cried before running off.

Matt, Nigel and Eric looked at each other, nodded and took off after Will without a second thought. Matt looked after them, surprised.

In one corner of the palace Will soon had Nigel, Eric, and Caleb dressed up as women. She was back to wearing a dress as well. The four of them walked up to a palace pillar and took of their sashes. They wrapped the sashes around the pillars as they prepared to climb them. Will smiled at her friends when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped her head around and saw Matt standing with smirk on his face. He took of his cape and wrapped it around his own pillar. Will smiled widely, as did Nigel, Eric, and Caleb. Soon the five of them were climbing the pillars to rescue Elyon.

Meanwhile the Huns dragged Elyon to a high balcony. Suddenly Phobos jumped down in front of Elyon. "Boo," He said.

He hopped down and turned to his men. "Guard the door," He ordered. As his men left, Phobos turned to Elyon. "Your walls and armies have fallen, your highness, and now it is your turn. Bow to me!"

Elyon just glared at him icily without saying a word.

Meanwhile, Miranda, Frost, and Tracker were on guard. Will and her friends were around the corner. Will turned to her friends. "Okay we all know the plan. Do you guys have any questions?"

"Yeah, does this dress make me look fat or something?" Nigel asked.

In response Will slapped him. "Ow!" Nigel cried.

While Matt stayed behind the wall, Will, Nigel, Caleb, and Eric walked in front of the Huns trying to act girly.

"They're just concubines," Frost said.

"_Ugly_ concubines," Miranda muttered.

"Oh he's so cute," Nigel said in a high girly voice.

Frost waved shyly at them and Miranda looked at him in disgust.

Meanwhile Phobos' hawk spotted Matt who quickly hid again. The hawk was about to screech when suddenly fire appeared out of nowhere and showered down on the bird. When it disappeared the hawk was featherless. It looked up and saw Irma and Blunk above him. Irma was holding pepper sauce and smirking.

"Now that's how you roast a chicken Blunk," Irma said, while Blunk laughed madly.

Meanwhile Will, Nigel, Eric, and Caleb suddenly attacked, Miranda, Frost, and Tracker. Caleb and Eric quickly knocked out Tracker. Nigel punched Frost in the face, causing him to lose some teeth. Will kicked and punched Miranda before pining her to the ground.

"Matt go!" Will cried.

Matt quickly ran out of his hiding spot and ran to save Elyon.

Back with Phobos and Elyon, Phobos was getting frustrated. "This game you play is getting old little girl. Bow to me now!"

Elyon just glared at him. "No matter how the wind howls the mountain cannot bow to it."

Phobos clenched his teeth together. "Then you will kneel in pieces!" He yelled.

He swung his sword at Elyon, but Matt suddenly leapt in between them and began to fight with Phobos. Will and others burst into the room.

"Eric get the queen!" Will cried.

"Sorry your highness," Eric said. Then he picked up Elyon and ran to the balcony. Using he sash he slid down the rope.

"No!" Phobos yelled.

By this time, Elyon, and Eric were safely on the ground with Nigel and Caleb. Phobos clenched his fists. Then he punched Matt and the captain slumped to the ground. Will grimaced.

"Will come on!" Nigel yelled to her. Will looked up at Phobos as he made his way over. Thinking quickly Will grabbed his sword and cut the rope before Phobos could grab it.

Phobos looked into the square but he couldn't see Elyon anywhere. "No," He said. Then he let out a roar of rage. He turned to Matt who was just waking up.

"You! You took away my victory!" Phobos yelled, grabbing Matt be the collar.

Will's shoe hit Phobos in the head. "No!" She yelled. "I did!" With that, Will pulled her hair up in the style that she had had it in when disguised as a soldier.

Phobos' eyes widned. "The soldier from the mountain," He gasped.

He narrowed his eyes and began to go toward Will. Will quickly put her show back on and ran down the steps. She closed the doors behind her, but Phobos pounded on them. Suddenly his fist burst through the door inches from Will's face.

She took off running down the hall. Suddenly Irma and Blunk came by riding on the hawk.

"So what's the plan?" Irma asked.

"Uh…" Will said.

**"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN!?"** Irma screamed.

"Hey I'm making this up as I…" She stopped when she passed a window and saw a fireworks tower. "…Go," She finished.

Will smirked. "Irma I need you to-"

"Way ahead of you girl," Irma said, catching n fat. "Come on Blunk let's go." The two jumped on a kite and flew toward the tower.

Suddenly Phobos leapt around the corner and began to chase Will. She jumped onto a column and Phobos whacked it with his sword causing to fall and break through the wall of the palace.

"AHHHHH!" Will screamed. The girl quickly stood up and jumped onto the roof of the palace. She looked at the tower and saw Irma and Blunk arriving.

In the tower the tower, Julian and Drake were lighting fireworks when a dark shadow appeared behind them.

"Citizens I need fire power," A voice.

The two men jumped when they turned around. "Who are you?" Julian asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Irma replied darkly, spreading the kite so she looked like a monster. Beside her Blunk was doing the same thing.

Drake and Julian quickly leapt from the tower, but luckily landed okay.

In the crowd a man cried out. "On the roof! Look!"

Everyone looked up and saw Will running on the roof. She stopped and lined the fireworks tower up with where she was standing.

Suddenly Phobos burst through the roof startling Will. She backed up as Phobos made his way toward her. Will pulled out her fan and opened it.

"It looks like you're out of ideas," Phobos smirked. Then he lunged his sword at Will. She dodged it and the sword slipped through her fan. She closed it and twisted her hand. The sword flew into the air and Will caught it.

"Not quite," Will smirked. "Ready Irma?" She called.

Phobos turned around and saw Irma standing with the kite on. "I am ready baby!" Irma yelled ripping the kite off to show a large rocket.

She took out a match and ran it across the roof lighting it. Irma handed it to Blunk. "Light me baby!" She said.

Blunk quickly lighted the string at the end of the rocket. Phobos lunged at Will. She bent down and kicked Phobos' feet out from under him, tripping him. Will took the sword and pinned Phobos' clothes to the roof.

Suddenly the rocket burst forward toward Phobos. He tried to leave, but the sword held him in place. The rocket then hit him square in the stomach sending him straight toward the fireworks tower. Irma grabbed the sword with Blunk on her back, letting the rocket do its work.

Will quickly grabbed the two of them and began to run. "Get off the roof. Get off the roof. Get off the roof," She chanted as she ran.

Phobos let out a roar of despair as he and rocket flew into the fireworks tower causing an explosion and destroying Phobos in the process.

Will jumped off the roof and grabbed a paper lantern on a rope. She slid down and then let go when she saw Matt beneath her. She knocked into him and the two landed safely on the ground. They looked at each other and smiled, as Phobos' sword landed next to them.

Irma skidded across the ground on her rear end a few times, laughing hysterically. She held up her hand and caught Blunk. The girl looked at him with a smile.

"Blunk, I don't care what you say or what you do, but you my friend are a lucky passling," Irma smirked.

Blunk began to tear up and he and Irma hugged. "Blunk never been so happy in Blunk's life," He sniffed.


	12. The hero of Meridian

The hero of Meridian

After everything had calmed down Cedric stormed down the stairs to where Will and her friends were standing. Will's friends stood in front of her to protect her.

"That was deliberate attempt on my life! Where is she? Oh, now she's done it! What a mess!" Cedric said. Matt stood in front of him and Cedric scowled. "Stand aside now. That creature isn't worth protecting!"

"She's a hero you idiot!" Matt said.

Cedric scoffed. "She's a woman. She'll never be worth anything!"

That blew Matt's fuse. He grabbed Cedric by the front of his shirt. "Listen you little-!"

"That's enough!"

They all looked up and saw Elyon coming down the stairs to them.

Matt walked forward. "Queen Elyon I can explain!"

Elyon waved her hand to the side. Reluctantly Matt, Nigel, Eric, and Caleb moved aside so that Elyon could speak to Will.

Cedric smirked as Elyon began to talk. "I've heard a great a deal about you Will Vandom. You took your father's armor, ran away from home, and disguised yourself as a soldier!"

Matt and the boys glared at Cedric. The advisor had obviously squealed to Elyon about Will.

Elyon continued to speak to Will. "Deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Meridian army, destroyed my palace, and…"

Will cringed waiting for the queen to punish her. What Elyon said next though surprised everyone. "And you have saved us all," The queen said.

Will looked up in shock. Elyon smiled at her before bowing to Will. Cedric's jaw dropped, then he fell to his knees in front of Will. Then Matt, Nigel, Eric, and Caleb bowed to Will as well. Will turned around and looked at the large crowd as they bowed to her in respect. Even Mr. Huggles bowed his head. Irma and Blunk were sitting on his back.

Irma sniffed. "My little baby's all grown up and saving Meridian." She turned to Blunk. "You wouldn't happen to have a tissue would you?"

Elyon stood up straight and turned to her advisor. "Cedric."

"Yes your highness?" Cedric asked.

"I want you to see to it that this woman is made a member of my council immediately," Elyon said.

Cedric blinked shocked. Then he quickly recovered. "Well I would, but there are no council positions open your majesty."

Matt and the boys rolled their eyes. Cedric just didn't want Will around and they all knew it. Elyon smirked. "Alrighty then. Will, you can have Cedric's job," She said with a smirk.

"What?!" Cedric said. "My…" Then he fainted.

Will and Elyon giggled before Will turned to face the queen. "With all due respect Queen Elyon I honestly think that I've been away from home long enough."

Elyon nodded in understanding. "Then I want you to have this," Elyon said. She slipped a chain over her head. On the chain was a jewel. She placed it around Will's neck. "This is so your family will know what you've done for me. I also want you to have this." Elyon picked up Phobo's sword and placed it in Will's hands. "This is so that the world will know what you have done for Meridian."

Will smiled widely. Then she gave the queen a hug. Elyon smiled and hugged Will back.

"Hey, is she even allowed to think about doing that, guys?" Nigel asked his friends, concerned. Matt, Eric, and Caleb shrugged and laughed.

After Will had hugged Elyon she walked over to Nigel, Eric, and Caleb. The four of them did a group hug.

"I'll miss you guys," Will told them as she released them. Caleb looked at Nigel and gasped. "Dude, are you…crying?" He asked.

Nigel frowned. "No I just have something in my eye that's all!" He snapped.

Without a word Eric handed Nigel a tissue. Nigel quickly took it and wiped his eyes.

Will walked over to Matt with a shy smile. They looked at each other in silence for a minute. Then Matt broke it. "Will…uh…you," The captain stuttered, not knowing what to say. Then he patted Will's shoulder. "You fight good," He said.

Will's smile faded. "Oh, well thanks," She muttered.

She walked over to Huggles and got on his back. "Let's go home Mr. Huggles," She said.

Then she and Huggles leapt down the stairs and the crowd cheered widely.

Matt looked after Will and sighed deeply. Elyon walked up next to him and raised an eyebrow. "You know a flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful."

Matt looked at the queen. "Uh, I'm sorry your majesty, but could you speak plain Meridian?"

Elyon looked at Matt like he had grown two heads. "What is it with you men and romance I will never know. I'm saying that you should go after her you doofus. Cause that is one type of woman you don't meet every day you know."

With that said the queen nodded to the captain and walked away. Matt stood there, thinking about what Elyon had just told him. Then he smiled.

A few days after Phobos had been defeated, Tony Vandom sat by the cheery blossoms trees. He looked at the blossoms and sighed sadly. They reminded him too much of Will. Then that very girl walked into the garden. Will looked at her father and gulped nervously. Then she walked over to him.

Tony jumped when he saw his daughter. "Will?" He asked in shock.

Will knelt before him. "Dad," She greeted. Then she held up Phobos' sword. "I brought you the sword of Phobos and Queen Elyon's jewel. They're gifts to honor the Vandom family."

Tony took the objects. He looked at them for a second before he threw them off to the side. He knelt before Will and hugged her. "The greatest gift and honor a man could have is having you for a daughter, Will."

He smiled as a tear slipped down Will's cheek. Then they hugged again. "I've missed you so much.

"I've missed you too, dad," Will said with a smile.

From the garden archway Susan and Yan Lin watched the scene. Susan smiled and wiped away some tears. She was relieved that her daughter was okay.

Yan Lin, however, was not very impressed. "Great she brings home a sword!" The woman said sarcastically. "If you ask me she should have brought home a man!"

"Excuse me?"

The two women turned and saw Matt behind them, holding Will's helmet. "This is Will's place right?" He asked.

Susan and Yan Lin mutely pointed into the garden. "Thank you," Matt said walking past them.

Yan Lin smirked. "You can sign me up for the next war for sure!" She laughed. Susan smiled and shook her head.

Matt walked up the Tony and Will and bowed to Tony. "Honorable Tony Vandom I-" He was cut off when Will appeared from behind her father. "Will!" He cried. "Uh… you forgot your helmet!" Matt said. Then he turned to Tony. "Well actually it's your helmet isn't it?"

Tony and Will shared a look and Tony gestured his daughter forward. Will smiled and walked up to Matt. She took the helmet and handed it to her father. Then she threw her arms around Matt's neck and kissed him. Matt was surprised at first, but quickly kissed her back.

When they separated Will smirked. "So how about you stay for dinner Matt?" She suggested.

"Howa bout you stay forever?" Yan Lin called. The two teens looked at her in amusement before Matt tuned to Will. "I'm actually pretty hungry now that you mention it."

From the temple the Oracle was watching with a smile on his face. Then Irma suddenly appeared next to him with a smirk on her face. "Come on big guy, who did a good job? Come on tell me who did a good job!" Irma said.

The Oracle sighed. "Oh, alright. You can be a guardian again."

**"OH YEAH BABY!!!! BOOYAH!!!!"** Irma screamed excitedly. Then she jumped onto her new pedestal smiling insanely. "Yo Blunk! Wake up the rest of the ancestors! It's time to make some noise!" She cried.

"Blunk pumping up the volume!" Blunk cried. He was wearing sunglass and a gold medal with a capital 'B' on the end. He banged the gongs like drums and the rest of the ancestors woke up and began to rock out.

"You know she gets it from my side of the family!" Tibor laughed as he danced with Luba.

**"WOOHOO!!"** Irma cried, as she swung on a rope around the temple. "Call out for some pizza and let's get some Chinese food while we're at it!" She laughed.

"Ugh, guardians," The Oracle sighed.

Then Irma accidentally let go of the rope and flew out onto the temple steps. She looked up and saw Will leaning over her.

"Thanks Irma," Will said. She and Irma hugged until Napoleon suddenly ran into the temple with the chickens right on his tail.

"IRMA!" The Oracle yelled.

Will and Irma looked at each other then burst out laughing. Then Will smiled. She had finally proven herself to Meridian, saved her queen, gained some new awesome friends, and had one hot boyfriend to boot. Will couldn't have asked for anything better then what she had already received.


End file.
